disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Leia
Leia Organa is a character in the Star Wars universe. She is the tritagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. In Return of the Jedi, it is revealed that she is the twin sister of Luke Skywalker and thus the daughter of Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker. In the prequel films, her birth mother is identified as Padmé Amidala. Her adoptive father is Bail Organa, who is depicted as the head of Alderaan's Royal Family and a supporting character. In The Force Awakens, she is married to Han Solo and has a son with him, named Ben, who turned to the dark side and became Kylo Ren. Background As a child, Leia was extremely tomboyish, outspoken, and disliked being called by her title of princess; she was not fond of her role as the princess of Alderaan. She was often seen by many, especially her adopted family, as she was sometimes mistaken for a domestic girl rather than a princess. However, as she got older and matured, her outspoken nature lessened over time. As an adult, Leia is considerably highly intelligent, wise, calm, level-headed, and a responsible tactician. She has a sense of justice, honor, and good morals, she also has compassion for her friends and for the victims of the Empire. Despite growing up on the peaceful world of Alderaan, Leia never became soft. Leia is known to be rebellious, kind, and caring, which are traits she developed from both her parents. Like her mother Padmé Amidala, Leia is clever and a leader, but she is sometimes short-tempered, hot-headed, headstrong, emotionally insecure, and impatient; traits she shares with her father Anakin and her older twin brother Luke Skywalker, but to a far less extent. Despite her commitment to Alderaan's values of pacifism, Leia believes in self-defense and in fiercely fighting for the galaxy's freedom. With remarkable leadership qualities, Leia is also known for being able to keep her composure even in humiliating situations to perform daring feats, like diving into a garbage chute or strangling the infamous Jabba the Hutt. A woman of action, Leia is eager to get things done and making positive differences in the galaxy. By the events of The Force Awakens, Leia has become quite wise and had for many years served as a senator for the New Republic. However, when Leia was revealed by the traitorous senator Carise Sindian to be Darth Vader's daughter, Leia was publicly humiliated (despite the fact that her father is one of the reasons why the galaxy was freed from Palpatine and the Galactic Empire's reign of terror, as well as the fact that Anakin became one of the heroes at the end of the Galactic Civil War and redeemed himself when he killed Palpatine to save Luke) she is no longer as trusting as she once had been and only confided in a few close friends afterwards, such as Admiral Ackbar. The loss of her son, Ben Solo, to Snoke also caused her great grief as did Han Solo leaving her when he was unable to cope with the loss. Thus, she became extremely dedicated in her fight against the First Order, and to finding her brother Luke, who had disappeared after Ben, now called Kylo Ren, massacred most of the New Jedi Order Luke had tried so hard to build. By finding Luke, Leia would attempt to bring hope back to the galaxy. Trivia * Princess Leia is not officially considered a Disney Princess not only for being an live-action character but also because she is not from an animated movie. Therefore, it can be possible for her to join the franchise if she does appear as an animated character. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:Live-action characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:American Category:North American Category:Humans Category:Lucasfilm characters Category:Tritagonists